Hao Asakura
Hao Asakura (jap. 麻倉葉王 Asakura Ha ou, Zeke Asakura im Anime), geboren als Asaha Douji (jap. 麻案童子 Asaha Douji) in der japanischen Feudalzeit, ist der Hauptgegner in Shaman King. Er wird als Zwilling von Yo Asakura zum zweiten Mal in seiner alten Blutlinie der Asakuras wieder geboren. Sein Name bedeutet: Blatt König. In den One-Shot Mappa Douji wird von Hao's Kindheit erzählt. Jduekqann man auf Mankin Trad nachlesen. Aussehen Hao, der das zweite Mal am 12. Mai 1985 in Izumo, Präfektur Shimane Japan, wiedergeboren wurde, lange brünette Haare (schwarzhaarig im ersten Leben), von denen Strähnen jeweils von beiden Seiten ins Gesicht fallen. Er trägt blaue Jeans rote Chaps drüber schwarze Schuh, die "Legos" zieren. Dies wird hauptsächlich von einem weiten Umhang Poncho verdeckt. Außerdem rote Handschuhe Fingerlos lang. Fast überall an seiner Kleidung befinden sich "Legos", die jeweils mit den Namen Hao versehen sind sowie Sterne, die das Pentagramm und damit den Ablauf der Natur versinnbildlichen. Als er im Manga mit Yo Kaffee trinkt, trägt er ein langärmliges Hemd mit einer blauen Jeans. Beim Treffen mit seinen Neffen Hana Asakura (Yo's und Anna's Sohn) trägt er einen schwarzen Kimono, der zum Teil mit einen rotem Blumenmuster verziert ist. Charakter Hao Yo’s Zwilling sowie Inkarnation Asaha Douji’s. Man könnte sagen, dass beide Asaha Douji von vor 1000 Jahren ergeben. Hao besitzt viele Fähigkeiten. Unter anderem die Gabe in die Zukunft sowie in den Herzen der Menschen (霊視 Reishi - eine Form der Telepathie) zu sehen. Leider hat er bei der zuletzt genannten Fähigkeit keinen Einfluss auf die Begrenzung der Macht. In seinem ersten Leben lebte Hao in einer Zeit indem Krieg, Krankheit und Hungersnot (Heian-Zeit) herrschte. Er versuchte den Menschen mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu helfen, begann aber durch das Reishi die Schattenseite dieser kennen zu lernen. Die Menschen waren neidisch und hatten Angst vor seiner Macht. Außerdem waren sie davon überzeugt, dass er böse sei. Mit der Zeit nahm Hao’s Misanthropie immer mehr zu, sodass er sich letztendlich dazu entschloss beim Schamanenkampf teilzunehmen. Er glaubt, dass er als Schamanenkönig den Planeten und die Tiere vor den schädlichen Einflüssen der Menschheit erretten könne. In dieser Zeit ließ er sich von den Menschen als Gott verehren und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich in ihm eine Art Überlegenheit gegenüber normalen Menschen und anderen Wesen entwickelte. Hao ist bei weitem der stärkste und talentierteste Schamane, der jemals gelebt hat. Selbst in seinem ersten Leben war er schon der stärkste Schamane seiner Zeit. Durch das Erlernen der Wiedergeburt hat seine Stärke sich um das hundertfache, vielleicht sogar um das tausendfache, vervielfacht. Der Schamanenrat, der Asakura-Klan sowie Silver versuchten Hao davon abzuhalten abermals am Turnier teilzunehmen, gaben jedoch auf da sie in einem Kampf gegen ihn nicht gewinnen konnten. Er besitzt ein Furyoku von 1.250.000. In einigen Kapiteln des Mangas scheint es, dass Hao Gefühle für Anna hegt. Offenbar ist er von ihrer starken Persönlichkeit und Schönheit verzaubert. Laut Hao's eigener Aussage, sei Anna die einzige Person der er vertraut (Kapitel 250). Geschichte frame|Hao und Ohachiyo In Japan wurde der junge Asaha Douji von Asanoha geboren. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeit, Geister zu sehen, war der Mönch Densen-houshi davon ausgegangen, dass sie ein Dämon sei und ließ sie daher in einem Haus verbrennen. Hao war davon überzeugt, ebenfalls ein Dämon zu sein. Er wurde von den anderen Jungen deswegen schikaniert. Nachdem er seine Mutter verloren hatte, lief er Anfangs ziellos umher und entwickelte einen gewissen Hass auf die Menschen. Eines Tages traf er vor einem Tor den Geist Ohachiyo und freundete sich schließlich mit ihm an. Ohachiyo gab ihn schließlich den Spitznamen Mappa Douji (Dämonenjunge) und überredete ihn, seine Rache an den Menschen zu vergessen und stattdessen das Leben zu genießen. Er lehrte ihn u. a. die Kunst des Fischfangs, was süße Bonbons sind, die Namen verschiedener Singvögel und vor allem die Fähigkeit in den Herzen der Menschen zu sehen (Reishi). Hao folgte seinen Rat und war in diesem kurzen Augenblick wirklich glücklich mit seinem Leben. Jedoch hörte ihn eine Wache eines Abends mit sich selbst reden und hatte sofort den Verdacht, dass Hao von einem Dämon besessen war. Er berichtete dies den Mönch Densen, einen bekannten Exorzisten. Densen war ein Betrüger, doch der Kampf gegen Hao erwies sich später als Knackpunkt auf seinem Weg zum Bösen. Hao erkannte den Mann als denjenigen, der seine Mutter getötet hatte und begann an ihm seinen ersten Mord. Jedoch war er nicht in der Lage, die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte zu behalten und verbrauchte unabsichtlich die Macht von Ohachiyo. Das Ergebnis dieses Missgeschicks führte zu einen ständigen Reishi, was Hao nicht in der Lage war zu deaktivieren. Dies trug ebenfalls zu seinem späteren Weg der Vernichtung bei. Späteres Leben Onmyouji Hao Asakura thumb|140px|Matamune thumb|left|Hao Asakura im ersten Leben Durch die Erfahrung aus seiner Kindheit entdeckte Hao schließlich die Kraft der Schamanen. Er erwies sich als Genie und seine Fähigkeiten nahmen immer weiter zu. Da Hao den Menschen helfen wollte, begann er eine Ausbildung zum Onmyouji (die Macht Dämonen zu besiegen). Während dieser Zeit traf Hao auf Matamune, der, laut eigener Aussage, sein einziger echter Freund war und gab ihm ein Teil von seinem Furyoku ab, damit dieser ihn nie verlassen würde. Dennoch führte der Fluch von Ohachiyo dazu, dass Hao langsam verrückt wurde. Matamune gab sich selbst die Schuld, da er nicht die Macht besaß Hao vor dem Wahnsinn zu retten. Hao erfuhr schließlich vom Schamanenkampf und erkannte in diesem den Schüssel zur Säuberung der Welt von den Nicht-Schamanen. Er wollte eine reine Schamanenwelt schaffen, nur stellte sich der Asakura-Klan gegen ihn und besiegte ihn schließlich. Danach änderte die Familie Asakura ihr Familienwappen vom traditionellen Yin-Yang Fünf-Sterne-Zeichen-Symbol (das Emblem von Hao Askaura) in einem Sieben-Sterne-Baum, der die Erneuerung darstellen soll. Zweites Leben Patchee Hao frame|Patchee Hao Durch das Ritual Taizan Fukun, welches gleichzeitig der chinesische Name für den König der Hölle ist, kann Hao immer wiedergeboren werden. Außerdem beherrscht er die fünf Elemente (Feuer, Metall, Holz, Erde, Wasser). Er wählte für seine erste Wiedergeburt eine Familie der Patcheen, der Stamm der auch das Schamanenturnier veranstaltet, aus. Er stahl den Spirit of Fire (Geist des Feuers) und verließ die Patcheen. Dabei ließ er seine Frau mit ihrem Kind zurück. Hao sammelte viele Anhänger um sich und traf in der Wüste auf die fünf Krieger des Seminoa-Stammes. Nachdem er ihnen seine Pläne offenbart hatte, wollten diese ihn aufhalten, wurden jedoch von Hao daraufhin vernichtet. Erneut verfolgte Hao sein Ziel von einer reinen Schamanenwelt und die Vernichtung der Menschheit. Jedoch wurde er kurz vor seinem Ziel von Yohken Asakura und seinen früheren Begleiter, Matamune, mit dem Dämonenzerstörer abermals getötet. (Im Anime wurde er mit einer Gebetskette von 1080 Perlen besiegt. In jeder einzelnen Perle befand sich eine Seele der Familie Asakura.) Auch wenn Hao kurz vor seinem Ziel, Schamanenkönig zu werden, starb, hatte er es doch noch geschafft für sein nächstes Leben einen mächtigen Schutzgeist, nämlich den Spirit of Fire (der in die Kategorie "Gott" fällt und über sehr viel Macht verfügt), für sich zu beanspruchen. Der Nachfahre nach 500 Jahren, von dem Kind, welches Hao zusammen mit der Frau verlassen hatte, sollte später Silver, einer der zehn Schiedsrichterpreister der Patcheen, geboren werden. In dessen fließt das Blut des Patchee Hao. Drittes Leben Diesmal wurde Hao’s Seele gespalten. Eine besitzt seine Erinnerungen während Die andere seine menschliche beherbergt. Dies ist Yo’s Seele. Bei seiner zweiten. Wiedergeburt hat Hao gleich den Spirit of Fire auf seiner Seite. Im Anime möchte er wieder Einssein, sogleich Yo stark genug für ihn ist. Geburt Nachdem er als Patchee getötet wurde, beschließt Hao in seiner ursprünglichen Blutlinie wiedergeboren zu werden. Außerdem wurde er dadurch noch stärker. Jedoch wurde seine Absicht durch Yohmei Asakura vorhergesehen und es wurde beschlossen, dass Hao gleich nach der Geburt getötet werden sollte. Als es jedoch soweit war, zögert Yohmei. Dieses Zögern reichte für Hao aus den Spirit of Fire zu rufen. Spirit of Fire griff Yohmei an, doch da Mikihisa dazwischen sprang bekam er das gefährliche Feuer ab, das ihm verbrannte. Hao erklärte Keiko, dass ihn seine zweite Hälfte wichtig sei. Dann verschwand er mit einem Lachen. Auf der Suche nach Anhängern Nach seiner Flucht aus Izumo, ließ er sich bei Blocken Meyer nieder. Als er schließlich fünf oder sechs Jahre alt war, verließ er zusammen mit Blocken auf der Suche nach Anhängern die Heimat. Wo auch immer Hao auftauchte, hinterließ er eine Spur der Zerstörung. Er tötete auf der Suche nach Anhängern Lyserg's Eltern, die ihn aufhalten wollten. Außerdem tötete er ohne Grund auf der Suche nach Mohamed Tarbarsi Cebin Mendel's Militäreinheiten und verbrannte diesen. Auch zerstörte er auch die Kirche, das Waisenhaus und Marco's Familie, auf der Suche nach Luchist Lasso. Im Alter von acht Jahren hat sich Hao eine unglaubliche Menge an Anhängern um sich gescharrt, die er in seinen Techniken unterwies. Schamanenkämpfe in der 2. Runde Nach dem Ende der zweiten Runde, wurden die Teams Sterne (Anime: Star), Funbari-Spa (Anime: Team Asakura), The Ren ''(Anime: Team Ren) und ''X-I ''mit den Patcheen zum Kontinent Mu befördert, wo die dritte und letzte Runde stattfinden sollte. Doch statt der Fortführung des Wettbewerbs, gaben die Teams ''Funbari-Spa, The Ren und'' X-I'' auf, da sie so gegen Hao keine Chance hätten. Somit wurde Hao zum Schamanenkönig. Die Zwillinge Lip und Rap führten ihn zum Schrein des Schamanenkönigs. Während der Vereinigung mit dem Großem Geist, befindet sich Hao in einer Art Trance-Zustand, in diesen er verletzbar ist. Als sich Yo und die Anderen bei ihm durchgekämpft hatten, tötete Hao alle mit nur einem Blick. Ausgenommen von Yo, Rutherfor und Opacho. In Bearbeitung... Sonstiges Hao bevorzugt es, Yo in Kämpfe hineinzuziehen. Während er Yo in Amerika (im Anime) beobachtet, scheint er im Manga nicht sehr interessiert an seinem Bruder zu sein. Im Anime schickt er seine Anhänger zu Yo, die ihn in Kämpfe hineinziehen sollten, um ihn noch viel stärker zu machen. Yo sollte stark genug sein, damit Hao bei der Wiedervereinigung beider Seelen noch mächtiger wird. An einer Stelle zeigt er auch großes Interesse an Ren und bat ihm, sein Team beizutreten. Ren lehnte sein Angebot jedoch ab. Bei der letzten Schlacht im Anime sagt Hao, dass ihm Ren's Temperament gefällt. In der Serie gibt es ein paar Unterschiede, die hier einmal festgehalten werden sollten. In der japanische Version des Anime ist Hao von Yo's "Alles-wird-schon-klappen"-Haltung angewidert. Darüber hinaus erklärt er, dass er über genügend Macht verfügt, seit Spirit of Fire Schamasch verschlungen hat. Allerdings möchte er sich trotzdem Yo's Seele einverleiben, weil ihm dieser ein Dorn im Auge ist. In der englischen (und damit auch in der deutschen) Version des Animes sagt Hao zu Yo, dass dessen wahrer Lebenszweck sei sich wieder mit ihm einen. Jedoch verweigert sich Yo so nahm Hao die Seele mit Gewalt. Im Manga versucht jeder Hao aus seiner Einsamkeit zu retten. Selbst seine erste Mutter erscheint, um ihm zu helfen. Sie sagt ihm, dass die Welt sich verändert habe und die Menschen Zuneigung und Liebe empfinden würden. Hao, der nicht mehr blind vor Hass war, sagte Yo, dass er die Welt beobachten und abwarten würde, was passiert. Funbari no Uta Jahre später trifft Hao auf seinen Neffen Hana Asakura und stellt ihn seine Verlobte, Anna III., vor. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Sein Furyoku hat sich durch seinen zweimaligen Tod und Wiedergeburt auf 1.250.000 erhöht. Schon in seinem ersten Leben war er laut Yohmei Asakura so stark, dass ihm selbst die stärksten Shikigamis Treue schworen. Techniken Da er zweimal mit dem Wissen aus seinen vorherigen Leben wiedergeboren wurde, beherrschte er viele Techniken und Zaubersprüche. Anhänger *Kanna Bismarck *Marion Phauna *Matilda Mattis *Big Guy Bill Burton *Ryo Kamishiro und Zen Hoshi (zusammen als die BoZ-Brüder bekannt) *Peyote Diaz *Luchist Lasso *Blocken Meyer *Magna *Nikrom *Opacho *Mohamed "Turbine" Tarbarsi *Boris *Kouji Yamada *Hang Zang-Ching *Basel (nur im Anime) Hao's Teams *Team Sterne Hao Asakura, Luchist Lasso, Opacho *Team Blume Kanna Bismarck, Marion Phauna, Matilda Mattis *Team Erde Peyote Diaz, BoZ-Brüder *Team Mond Hang Zang-Ching, Big Guy Bill Burton, Turbine *Team Wind Boris, Kouji Yamada, Blocken Meyer Hintergründe *Silver, der Nachkomme vom Patchee Hao, sieht ihn so ähnlich, dass Yo und die Anderen den Patchee Hao mit Silver verwechselten. *Laut Marco von den X-Laws ist Hao mit über 80 % der Teilnehmer des Schamanenturniers in irgendeiner Weise in Kontakt gewesen. Weblinks - Shaman King Wikipedia (englisch)